The present invention relates to a liquid dispensing apparatus and more particularly to a wheel-mounted liquid fountain having an automatic pump connected to a dispensing manifold and a multiplicity of dispensing spouts.
It is well known in the art to provide a liquid container on a carrier to transport water or other liquids to remote locations. Numerous types of pumps have been attached to the carrier to achieve a powered dispensing operation. However, with hand trucks serving as the carrier, most existing systems do not provide for a pumping operation or more than a single dispensing source.
Therefore, there is a need for an all-purpose, portable liquid dispensing unit operable in remote locations without auxiliary power. Further, there is a need for a portable unit having a multiplicity of dispensing spouts so that more than one user is provided with dispensed liquids.